Love With A Red Bow
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: Well, if Santa were real, I would ask him for someone who loved me, under the Christmas tree with a big red bow. I think the bow would just be great, because then he’s like a real present…" Leah said, knowing any minuet Jacob would laugh. J/L


A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Here's a short Blackwater one-shot! I got the idea from a Britney Spears Christmas song Called 'My Only Wish (This Year) XD. To the story!

**Leah's POV**

I was with Jacob and we were at his house, he was watching TV and I was reading People's Magazine and it was Christmas Eve. I was reading an article about giving kids with cancer their Christmas wishes.

"Hey, Leah."

"Hmm?"

"If you could get anything from Santa what would it be?"

"Jacob, you and I both know Santa isn't real."

"Well, if he was, what would you want?"

"Well…"

I thought for a moment and found the perfect thing.

"Well, I would want…no never mind, it's stupid."

"No, tell me, it can't be _that_ bad."

"Don't laugh when I tell you, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Well, if Santa were real, I would ask him for someone who loved me, under the Christmas tree with a big red bow. I think the bow would just be great, because then he's like a real present…"

I tapped my chin and clicked my tongue, deep in thought; it'd only a matter of time before Jacob would laugh.

"That's it? What an interesting gift…"

"You're not going to laugh?"

"No, do you want me to?"

"No, now what would _you_ want?"

"I don't know…"

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

I turned back to the magazine and continued to read, hearing the music coming from the TV.

"Leah, what are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?"

"Probably stay at home and eat dinner with my family."

"After that, want to eat sweets till we get sick?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good way to spend a holiday."

"Sweet."

"Well, I better go home; I need to help my mom wrap gifts."

"Have fun, Leah."

"Shut up, waffle twat!"

"Waffle twat? Wow, Leah…"

I hit him upside the head with the magazine and waved good bye as he mumbled something. I went home and helped my mom with Seth's gifts. It was around midnight when Emily called saying she needed to see me in the morning. I went upstairs and collapsed into my bed, did Seth really need _that_ many presents? I swear there were fifty of them. I fell asleep very fast that night.

When I awoke I saw fluffy tufts of snow falling from the sky though my windows, I really hated cold weather. I got up and changed into purple yoga pants and a white fitted tee, when I got downstairs my mom passed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Well you remember that tree we use hang out when were little, that evergreen one."

"Oh, yeah, what about it?"

"Well, yesterday I went to visit that tree to reminisce about good times and I left a basket there, could you get it?"

"Why can't _Sam_?"

I spoke his name with such hatred and venom that when she spoke it was a stutter.

"W-well, uhm, he's n-not here, at the m-moment…"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks! I don't know what I'd do with out you!"

"Yeah, whatever, bye."

I hung the phone up and sighed, damn just what I needed, to go into the cold on Christmas. I'd rather help mom make dinner, might as well go now. When I walked by Seth snickered.

"What's so funny, runt?"

"Hey! I'm not a runt!"

"Yes you are now what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, now go, you need to get that basket for Emily."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I walked out and ran into the woods phasing, after tying my clothes to my leg and ran to get that stupid basket. I slowed to a walk, there's no rush, right? I was almost to the clearing when I seen a row of red bows. I followed them to the tree that I use to play at and there was the basket, full of sweets. I looked up and saw Jacob, in wolf form with a red bow around his neck, he looked like an over grown Husky puppy.

"_What the hell Jacob?"_

"_Look who the tag says I'm from."_

I went and read the tag '**To: Leah, From: Santa**', you've got to be kidding me.

"_What…"_

"_You said you wanted someone who loved you, under a Christmas tree with a big red bow and here I am."_

I looked up at the tree and noticed it was decorated, and then I looked back at Jacob.

"_Whose idea was this?"_

"_I have no privacy in wolf form and they saw what we discussed and they told Emily, her idea."_

"_That's why she wanted me to come here, why does the tag say from Santa?"_

"_Because you said if he was real that's what you would ask him."_

"_This, has got to be the greatest gift ever, I only wish I had camera so I could take a picture."_

"_Emily beat you to that…"_

"_I'm getting a copy and hanging it in my room."_

"_Tch, now can we go? Emily made those sweets for us."_

"_Oh yeah, we're going to eat till we get sick, aren't we?"_

"_Yes."_

"_First, we have to eat dinner, so you're coming to my house, and THEN we can eat till we get sick."_

"_Sweet!"_

"_Whatever, let's go fur ball." _

He stood up shaking the snow of his back and he looked at me cocking his head to the side. I smiled a wolf like smile and tackled him.

"_Leah, what are you doing!?"_

"_I'm going to kiss you."_

"_Well, I can't argue with except, we're wolves at the moment…"_

"_Wolves have a unique way of kissing."_

"_Okay…"_

I licked his muzzle and turned around running off grabbing the sweets and I heard his growl, I love being a tease. I jumped though the snow with ease and saw him clumsily trying to get to me. I saw our shed and I went into the shed and set the sweets down and changed back into a human form and I put my clothes on. I stepped out and looked around trying to sense where Jacob might be, then I got snatched off the ground nearly dropping the sweets, which I gracefully saved using my foot.

"Nice save."

"Well, it _is_ your fault I almost dropped them."

I bent my knee so I could grab the basket and I leaned back just a bit and lost my balance. Jacob caught me and my eyes locked with his, I felt my cheeks getting hot and then his breath on my face and my world was spinning. I wanted him to just _kiss_ me _now_, now he was being the tease and I didn't like it. I dropped the basket and brought my arms around his neck.

"Are you going to kiss me, Jacob?"

"Mhm…"

"Then do it, it's not nice to keep ladies waiting."

"I don't see any ladies around, do you?"

"Yes, right in front of me."

"Ha-ha."

He kissed me making me forget everything, the cold, what day it was, even my name; he had that affect on me. I heard a 'ahem' and I looked and saw the whole _pack_ watching us; I was never going to hear the end of this. Oh, well I got my Christmas wish, so I didn't care.

Later that night Jacob and I lay on the floor feeling sick; we did eat sweets until I barfed out the window-- on Sam's head. I had a smug look on my face when he looked at me and I put my head back into the house and closed the window.

"Leah, I ate too much…"

"You should have thrown up on Sam's head when you had the chance."

"Hmm…good point."

I bounced onto my bed next to him and laid my head on his chest and grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"Tomorrow, we should go sledding."

"Sure, why not?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…you know, actually…"

"Leah, I do love you, do actually thing I would do that for anyone?"

"Well, no?"

"I love you, Leah, now how do you feel about me?"

"I want you to kiss me, I don't kiss anyone."

"I can do that."

I got off his chest and kissed him and I pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"I _love_ the gift Santa brought me."

I earned a smirk and a kiss on the forehead and then we ate more sweets for the rest of the night.

----------------------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: -Watching Edward's Secret on her new mp3 player- Hehe, he said she had a zit…

Jacob: -Snatches up Benehime's mp3 player- Why are they talking about Edward stealing Bella's uhh….

Benehime: You have to watch the whole video though let me restart it.

Jacob: Okay…

Benehime: -Restarts it- He-he you'll love it…

Jacob: Dear Gawd, I'm scarred, eeewwww!

Benehime: He-he…

A/N: Yeah I got a new mp3 player from 'Santa' and I downloaded this video called 'Edward's Secret' you can find it on youtube. Anyways bye!


End file.
